


Of Brothers and Blankets

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers stuck sharing a bed, Cody is not amused, Fluff, Gen, Humor, brothers being brothers, rex is a blanket hog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: “Stop hogging the blankets!”This was supposed to be an easy mission. Instead, Cody just might strangle Rex over blankets.
Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946785
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	Of Brothers and Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day #7: Stop hogging the blankets!
> 
> Cody and Rex's dynamic is one of my favorites. So have them being typical brothers.

CWCWCWCWCW

This was supposed to be an _easy_ mission after two solid months of battles. Generals Kenobi and Skywalker were sent to a Republic allied world to meet with its leaders about using an area on their southern continent as a GAR storage and resupply base. Cody and Rex had accompanied their Generals, but because it was a “friendly” world no one else had. It meant the men would get a few days downtime at least. Cody and Rex were not envious of that. They _weren’t_. 

Their hosts were _polite_ about having the clones there but apparently due to some upcoming festival, there was only one small guest room still available after the Generals were each given a room. The Generals had offered to let their men return to the ships, but neither Cody nor Rex was willing to do that. They didn’t like not having back up as it was. They were not leaving their Generals on the planet alone, allied world or not.

(Rex had to admit, he was impressed at how readily a single look from Cody _with his bucket still on_ had conveyed his opinion on the matter to General Kenobi. Rex would have to work on that with General Skywalker. He had had to use words. He hoped their hosts didn’t think him _rude._ He wouldn’t want to make the Generals’ job harder.)

After a long day of standing there doing nothing while their Generals sweet talked the government officials, the clones had been shocked to be included in latemeal with their Generals, the prime minister and a few of his advisors.

Afterwards, they were both ready to be able to relax. They made sure their Generals made it safely to their rooms, then headed to their assigned room down the hall.

It was nicer than they had expected. It wasn’t large, but the bed was plenty big enough for two and the fresher had a real water shower. Water was plentiful on this world, so there wasn’t a timer on the shower. There was even a vid screen, if they wanted to find out what this world considered entertainment. They weren’t likely to have time to really use it, but it was still cool to have the option if they did. Even with standing around all day listening to politicians and bureaucrats, it was _almost_ like being on leave. 

Cody took the first turn in the shower after they verified the room was free from surveillance equipment. He indulged in a long, warm shower. It made him think that maybe this boring assignment would be worth it.

Once he was done, Rex did the same.

Then they had prepared for sleep. _That_ was where the problems began.

In this case, one room meant one bed. Considering what the clones were used to dealing with, a comfortable bed was a _luxury_ , even if it had to be shared. Cody’s mind had practically dismissed the fact of a shared bed when they arrived because it was so trivial a thing. He hadn’t expected it to be a problem.

He was wrong. So very wrong.

Apparently _Rex wasn’t capable of holding still even to sleep._ He had been tossing and turning for the last half an hour. If he didn’t stop, Cody was going to make him sleep on the floor…

“Can’t you hold _still_?” Cody asked in irritation.

“I’m trying to get comfortable!” Rex defended.

Karking Torrent. Too much energy, the lot of them. It was clearly their General’s fault. He was a bad influence.

“This bed is softer than anything either of us has even slept on in our lives. It merely _existing_ is more comfort than we are used to,” the dark haired clone said with a sigh.

The blond fidgeted for a moment. Then he replied.

“Maybe that’s part of the problem. It’s too soft.”

It always hurt, those little reminders of how little they had. Cody hated feeling so helpless to do anything about it.

“Rex,” he said gently.

The blond shook his head firmly. He didn’t want to say anything further on the matter.

“I just need a minute. Then we’ll both be able to get some sleep,” he said. With mock cheerfulness he added, “We need to be well rested for another fun, riveting day of doing nothing but standing around like statues after all.”

Cody snorted.

“If that’s your idea of _fun_ , maybe all of Torrent needs a psych eval. Clearly exposure to your General’s craziness has warped your senses.”

“Ha ha. Very funny,” Rex replied with an eyeroll. “ _Your_ General certainly hasn’t helped your sense of humor.”

He squirmed away from the elbow Cody jabbed at his side. Then he tried once more to settle down.

A few more minutes of shifting and Rex finally seemed to find a good position. 

“Night, Codes.”

“Night, Rex.”

Cody hoped that was the end of it. He let his eyes drift closed. 

A few moments later, Cody realized he could feel the cool air of the room more than he had before. Had the room’s temp controls been adjusted? Did they have a night setting that he hadn’t noticed? He cracked open an eye.

“Stop hogging the blankets!” he growled.

For Force’s sake brothers were the _worst._

“I’m not!” the blond defended. “It just sort of...fell off the side when I moved.”

“Pick it up and give it back,” the dark haired clone grumbled.

Rex grabbed the blanket and redistributed it across them.

“Good night,” he said sheepishly.

“Good. Night.”

They both drifted off to sleep. Less than an hour later, Cody once again realized he was cold.

“Damn it, Rex!”

Why did he have to get stuck with the little brother that was a restless sleeper and a blanket hog? Why? What had he done to deserve such torment?

This was going to be a long trip.

CWCWCWCWCW

The next night, they returned to their room to find a spare blanket sitting on the foot of the bed. 

Cody didn’t know which of the palace’s attendants had decided he and Rex needed an additional blanket, but they were officially his favorite being in existence.

**Author's Note:**

> We don't know for _sure_ that Rex is younger than Cody, but you will pry that idea from my cold dead hands.


End file.
